


Silver Tongue

by twodwarves_oneeagle



Series: Silver Tongue [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Do I ever write plot?, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodwarves_oneeagle/pseuds/twodwarves_oneeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thorin accidentally walks in on Fili and Kili together, it leaves some interesting prospectives in its wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt: Thorin likes to watch Fili and Kili having sex but, above all, he loves to instruct them about what to do to please him. + Slutty!Kili and maybe Fili eager to show how good he is to Thorin?

Perhaps it was not one of the most honorable traits for an older brother to possess, but Fili had always been more than adept at lying. It had been trained into him from a small age when both Kili and him had been the monkeys on everyone’s back. 

When they were but little dwarflings, Fili would tell his puppy-dog of a brother, “Do not worry, brother, we won’t get caught,” with such sincerity and verve his brother believed him each and every time, even though he was proven false about fifty percent of the time.

When they were caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar, stealing baked goods or chasing strays or any other sort of hell raising, it was Fili’s job to come up with the lie to extricate his brother and him from the wrathful eyes of the other dwarves. 

In the taverns with his brother at his side he spun tales and embellishments of all that his brother and him had done in their young lives. Though, whenever Kili would affectionately dig his elbow into Fili’s side and call him a liar, Fili would pull the most scandalized face he could manage, “A liar? Never! I am a _storyteller,_ brother.” 

In the backstreets when men had too much to drink and would stumble their steps Fili used his silver tongue to cheat them out of money in gambling and betting games. He’d always we’ve tales about being a dwarf down on his luck unable to find a forge and that he was gambling his last gold coins in hopes to win enough for room, and whatever men would think they could take advantage of him would always walk away without a purse. 

But for all of Fili’s proclivity for lying (or storytelling, as he claimed), his clever silver tongue failed him the day that Thorin walked in on him straddling his brother to the bedside with his arms pinned above his head with one of Fili’s and his lips swollen with kisses. 

The heat rushed to his face and his body froze; his tongue felt too large for his mouth and everything was too dry for a moment. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Thorin’s, trying to gage what he saw inside of them.

He expected a fire of revulsion, he expected his uncle’s lips to turn into an ugly twist. What Fili did not expect was the continuation of the stoic face he had come to associate with his uncle. He did not expect to see a flicker of something akin to _hunger_ in those eyes and he certainly did not expect his uncle to merely say, “I was not aware I was interrupting, my apologies.” With nothing more than that, Thorin had lingered a moment longer before turning and shutting the door behind him. 

Between the two of them Kili was the first to regain their wits and focus on something that was about the furthest thing from Fili’s mind. “Did Uncle Thorin really just apologize for something?” His brow knitted in confusion, “But he never apologizes. Why is he apologizing? Do you think something’s wrong with him?” 

Fili pinched his brother’s side trying to get him to focus on the matter at hand. “Kili, Kili, focus. Thorin just walked in on us like this.” He made a gesture to the both of them, as he was still firmly seated on his brother’s hips, “And you don’t care about that in the slightest?” 

“Well...at least it wasn’t Mother.”

 Fili could have strangled him for just how unabashed his brother was, instead, when his fingers collared Kili’s neck he just brought their foreheads together and laughed.  

\---

It stayed with Fili, the enigma of what he had seen in Thorin’s eyes. Whenever he was above his forge, engulfed in the rhythmic movements and the constant clang, clang, clang, he thought of the slow squeal of the door as it opened and the fact his uncle had lingered longer than most. 

He thought of it over meals and drink in the tavern, oddly silent of the boisterous tales and leaving many a patron wanting for such entertainment. When Fili brought the pint of ale to his lips, he thought of how measured Thorin had been; how perfectly under control he had been as if he had walked in on a halfling’s Sunday tea instead.

Even when he was sparring with Kili with blunted swords, Fili thought of the dark, dwarvish hunger he had seen spark in his uncle’s eyes. He thought of it to the point of distraction, missing one low block that had Kili sweeping his legs out from under him. His back hit the ground with a thud, winding him for a second. 

Kili laughed first, tossing his blade from his right to his left, before inquiring after his brother. “Are you alright, Fili?” His grin was triumphant and boyish and everything Fili loved at once, “You seem distracted.” 

With an offered hand from Kili, Fili pulled himself up off the ground and straightened his tunic. “I must be if I let _you_ fell me, brother.” 

Kili clicked his tongue and gave his brother a pinch, “ _Let_ me? Let’s go again, I’m sure I’ll have you on your back again.” Lopsided he grinned to his brother, all mischief and innuendo but Fili’s attention was elsewhere.

He had seen Thorin over his brother’s shoulder who watched them and had been watching them for who only knows how long. Fili could feel his neck heat under his collar, embarrassed his uncle had seen him spar when his mind was so clearly elsewhere. 

Fili had gone a little too long without laughter or response and Kili turned the way that his brother looked, catching Thorin standing on the outside of the courtyard. He grinned cheekily at his brother, “Well come on, Fili.” He nudged the sword in the blond’s hand with his own blade, “Let’s go again and give Thorin something to watch.” 

This time the innuendo did not go unnoticed and Fili ran the length of his blunted blade along its twins’, focusing on the scraping of metal on metal. “You won’t have me on my back again, Kili.” 

He was met with a mocking sigh, “So rarely do I ever.”

They came together with a clash of blunted steel, Fili coming on from up high and Kili dipping low to block from the bottom. With the knowledge that Thorin was watching them, Fili pushed harder and swung faster. He wove in and around his brother’s blade, tapping him on the side or the shoulder with a hearty laugh. Kili returned in kind, reaching to tweak at his brother’s braids cheekily when he could.

Perhaps they were meant to be training for combat, but in this moment it was game and fun, things that followed Kili in life like excitable dogs snapping at his feet. 

Before long Kili, ever the archer before the swordsman, misstepped. Fili was keen and swift, knocking his brother flat backwards but not before his fingers managed to grip tight in the tan jerkin, causing Fili to go tumbling forward with him. 

Their swords forgotten where they fell, the two brothers twisted and turned, rolling over each other in between ragged breaths and barks of laughter. It was Kili who landed on top, digging in his heels to the ground. About to open his mouth to praise his own victory, Fili wrapped his leg around Kili’s waist and jerked his weight back, sending Kili turning and sprawling beneath him as he took the top. 

“Close, Kili.” Fili praised with a grin, “You almost had me that time.” Though Kili was five years the younger, he was almost of a size with him. Fili would take advantage of every moment he could still use his weight and frame against the brunette. 

Kili scoffed, though he took the praise to heart. He always did when it came from Fili. “Next time I will have you.” Reaching up, his arm wrapped around his brother’s shoulder and his  thumb brushed lazily at his brother’s jaw. 

“Kili...” Fili’s tone was low and wary; he was all too aware of Thorin haunting the courtyard. 

“He already knows,” Kili reminded him, “And if this gives him insult, he can leave.” Giving a tug at Fili’s shoulders he hoisted himself to crush their lips together, adrenalin thrumming through his kiss. 

At the best of times, Fili had a weak resolve when it came to his brother; returning the kiss he pressed into it, almost surprised at the performance he poured into the short contact. Always keen to forgo the world around him for a kiss of Kili’s, a breathy voice at the back of his mind chanted _Thorin_ until his eyes could do nothing but gravitate to his uncle. 

Not only was Thorin still there, his eyes catching Fili’s, in that moment the pink of his tongue dragged across his lips, raking a shiver up Fili’s spine. 

There was a strange shock of excitement humming just under Fili’s skin that egged him on, nipping at his brothers lips; driving him as he mouthed over his jaw and neck. Every so often his eyes would flick to Thorin and he felt every bit of that young dwarfling that went running off to his uncle to show his accomplishments. _Look, look what I can do. Look at how good I am._

When Fili felt his brother’s length half hard beneath him he shifted teasingly, eliciting a wide mouthed gasp before pulling back and getting to his feet. “We should find more private quarters before someone else comes to hone their skills and finds us like this.” 

Kili all but whined when his brother got off him, “Let them come and see, I don’t care.” 

Fili laughed, shaking his head. “You’ll care when word spreads from Ered Luin to Belegost, all because you couldn’t keep on your breeches, brother.”

Kili huffed but took the offered hand his brother gave him. As he stood he adjusted himself uncomfortably, trying to find some sort of relief against his too-tight bottoms. Tossing a look behind Fili’s shoulder, he cocked an eyebrow at their uncle with a wicked grin, “I do believe Thorin has gone without insult. In fact, he looks quite interested indeed.” 

The comment earned him an elbow to the ribs, “Hush, Kili. That’s hardly appropriate.” Fili knew well enough his brother cared little and less for appropriate or not and was much more about whetting his curiosities and broadening his experiences; Kili coveted adventure and pleasure as most dwarves coveted gold and when the two wound into one, he was worse than a dog with a bone. He would chase and scratch until he was given what was promised to him. 

\---

It was painfully transparent what Kili was doing over the next few days. While Fili and Kili had always been closer than most to their uncle, he was now seeking Thorin out at every waking moment he could spare. When around Thorin, he would make a point of openly watching his uncle, finding particular interest in his lips or the curve of his arms and back as he worked over his forge. 

If Kili hadn’t been reaching for Fili’s thigh, hand or nape every time he traced his lips hungrily, Fili might have found himself jealous. 

Kili had also taken to boldness -- more so than usual -- kissing Fili out of the corner of his uncle’s eye, then radiating victory when he pulled away and saw Thorin had been watching him suck and lick at his brother’s lips. The first two times he had tried to go for embarrassed modesty, but that had melted away to the impish grins and triumph Fili knew him for best. 

It was none too surprising on the fortnight after the first incident, Kili broached the subject with Fili while braiding his hair. From humming songs Dís had taught them to silence as he rolled the words around the mouth, trying to string together the right combination. 

“Fili,” Kili kissed his ear when he addressed him, “You’ve noticed Thorin staring have you not?” 

Fili couldn’t help but snort and laugh, earning a punishing tug at his half finished braid. “I think anyone would stare when you flaunt such things before them. You’ve hardly been subtle brother.”

“Subtle never gets me anything I want,” Kili answered with an edge of petulance. “My point being, we should go to him. It’s clear he wants to watch.”

“It’s clear you like the idea of him watching.” Fili corrected, this time keeping still as his brother wove blond locks one over the other. 

Kili shrugged at the accusation, “Same thing.” Fili didn’t even bother trying to correct or dissuade his brother on the matter. If he was to be honest, he could still feel the thrum in his chest that came from the idea of Thorin’s dark eyes drinking every inch of Kili that Fili chose to expose. Since Kili’s transparent flirting with their uncle, it had become a heady fantasy of his.

“Yeah, alright” Fili nodded; there was a pause of surprise that came from Fili agreeing three argument points too early. When recovered Kili pulled back sharply on Fili’s hair getting him to still once more. In return, Fili reached up and pinched at his brother’s wrist. “How would you suggest we go about it?”

Kili swallowed back the widest smile imaginable, looking every inch the cat who had gotten into the cream. “You just leave that to me, dear Fili.”  

\---

“ _This_.” Fili said every inch unbidden incredulousness riding his voice. “ _This_ is your plan.” 

“This,” Kili answered with a confidence that resonated to the bone. “This is my plan.” 

“This isn’t a plan. This is madness,” Fili shook his head, still surprised and amazed at the gall his brother had. 

“It’ll be fine, Fili. Stop worrying.” Kili reached out to his brother and ran his fingers along his chest, underneath his cloak, dropping it to the floor. Fili stepped out of the pool of fabric at his feet, sitting back on Thorin’s bed. Before he could even begin to feel strange about sitting where his uncle lay, Kili’s lips were upon him. 

They kissed hard and deep, coaxing Fili to relax, one hand on Thorin’s mattress to hold him straight, the other knotting in the front of Kili’s tunic. Kili’s tongue slipped behind his lips and weaved around his own and they parted with a final suck to his bottom lip. Kili flashed a crooked smile before biting a possessive line down his brother, exposing his flesh and untying his top as he went. 

Fili almost missed it as the door opened and heavy footsteps echoed behind, but Kili had been waiting for just that moment and he cheekily weaseled his hand down between them, palming at his brother through his breeches to make him moan for their uncle in welcome. 

From over his brother’s shoulder, Fili could see Thorin’s measured expression. He didn't even cant an eyebrow at the sight before him. Their uncle was dressed like he’d just returned from his forge, loose woolen tunic hanging from his shoulders, wide leather baldric sheathing tools now, rather than blades and royal marks. 

“Uncle,” Kili chimes, practically singing with his brazenness; when he has Thorin’s attention he makes a show of licking across Fili’s lips. “We thought you might want something nice to come back to after a hard day’s work.” Fili’s looking at his brother, wondering when he had taken to becoming his own story weaver. 

Thorin nods and sits down on chair on the opposite side of the room, there’s a flicker of hesitation in his eyes that Fili recognizes, he had it too the first time Kili came to him. There’s that moment of trepidation that comes from knowing that once you cross that line there’s no going back. 

The line had never bothered Kili; Fili wasn’t sure his brother even knew of its existence. His brother just took what he wanted, whenever he wanted with the hunger of a starving man -- in true dwarf fashion. 

Blowing through his apprehension much quicker than Fili ever had, his voice rumbled in the small room. “And what were you planning on giving me?” 

“Us,” the brother’s answer in unison; Fili had known it the moment Kili had walked him through the door and Kili had known from the moment the idea had taken root in his mind. 

Kili rose from his brother’s side, reaching out for Thorin to remove his shirt, humming something recognizable to “Let’s get you comfortable.”

“No,” Thorin’s voice was stern, “I can make myself comfortable, Kili. Tend to your brother.” He cast his eyes down Fili’s braies, where he had been sitting half hard and waiting. That was a request Kili was more than happy to make, sitting beside his brother rather than on him to allow their uncle to see the most of them. 

Kili ghosted his hand over Fili’s chest, offering the lightest of touches here and there eventually making his way down to his waist, cupping his brother with a light squeeze through the cloth. 

Fili moaned, his head falling back but his eyes watching Thorin watch both of them. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth he muffled another moan Kili was working out of him. 

“Fili, no.” Thorin looked over his sturdy body cravingly, “Let your brother know what a good job he’s doing.” 

“Yeah, Fili,” the younger teased as he gave another gentle squeeze, this time getting the full moan from his brother. Kili edged his hand inside under the braies, rough skin fingering against his brother’s member. 

“Don’t leave him covered,” Thorin instructed from the other side of the room, “Show me.”  Kili did as he was instructed, working his brother out of his remaining clothes, giving him nips and licks here and there when he would expose new skin. 

Fili shivered under the assault of just not enough, wanting to feel Kili everywhere, wanting him underneath, crying out in pleasure. Instead, Fili eyed Thorin, his breath hitching sharply when Kili took his particularly sensitive nipple into his mouth.

Thorin watched them like that, Fili completely naked with Kili suckling at him and running his hands over him, lower and lower until it came to wrap around the base of his cock, giving a tight squeeze. The action earned Kili a deep groan and a hand in his hair, knitting itself through the thick brown locks. 

“Fili,” He snapped to attention when his name was called, for the first time Thorin sounded rough, his voice snapping with husky arousal. “You’re not going to leave Kili fully clothed like that, are you?” 

“No, uncle.” Fili murmured, his free hand pulling Kili over to him by the shoulder of his tunic; once Kili was close enough he worked off his many layers, working slowly and methodically, aware of Thorin’s eyes on each inch of skin, drinking them both in. As clothing hit the floor, Fili kissed Kili, his teeth dragging the younger’s bottom lip into his mouth, greeting it with a suck. 

“Again,” the crackle of arousal frayed the edges of the order, but Fili obeyed all the same, doing it over, doing it better, doing _more_ to show off for Thorin. “Pin him down,” was the next order and again, Fili was more than happy to comply. 

Fili kissed fiercely, pushing Kili down on the bed with his lips and chest. His hands running over his brother’s sides, up his arms, keeping them trapped there above his head with one sturdy hand. Their chests aligned, sliding their hips into place against each other, gifting a roll of his hips to Kili who bit back on his gasp. Fili nipped at his chin with his own brand of mischievousness in his eyes, “Remember Kili, Thorin told us not to hide our voices.” Repeating the action, this time he gained a much freer response from his brother. 

In between rough kisses and the friction of their hips, Fili found himself sucking at all the secret spots he had discovered on his brother through time, all the places that would make him sing and keen with need, showing each and everyone one to his uncle with pride. 

From somewhere over his shoulder, Fili became innately aware that the thick breaths that  filled the room were not just his and Kili’s and that Thorin was palming himself through his clothes. If Fili had to guess, he would think Thorin’s eyes had never left them. 

Fili gave another roll of his hips, his length running hot from base to tip along his brother’s. “Fuck, Fili, fuck. I need more. Please.” Kili raised his hips, pushing back for more friction for emphasis. 

“Ask Thorin,” Fili heard the distinct hitch of both parties. 

Kili was not a particularly patient person when it came to getting what he wanted, nor was he used to having to ask; Fili normally knowing everything he needed and giving him exactly that. “Uncle...?” 

Thorin’s eyes flickered with thought, nodding his head minutely. “Fuck him with your fingers until he’s begging, Fili. He’s been such a tease the past week, he deserves it.” Fili dipped into the clothes on the floor, fishing out the oil he was glad to have the foresight to bring, not seeing anything of the like in Thorin’s bedroom. 

The moment Fili moved far enough down that his hands could no longer pin his brother, Kili took advantage of it and dug his hands into Fili’s hair, gripping and tugging at it with a ragged sigh. 

Coating his fingers thickly, Fili pressed as his brother with the first finger, an appreciative mewl sounding with the tightening of fingers in his hair as he pushed it deeper. The second finger was not far behind, twisting and scissoring, staying just off _that_ spot to tease. Kili squirmed and writhed, working his hips, tilting them forward and back trying to accomplish what Fili would not. “Aulë, Fili, please. Please. This isn’t fai--fuck!” 

Fili smirked when he felt a particularly rough tug at his braids, finally giving his brother what he wanted. “I need more than just your fingers, Fili, please. Thorin!” 

Fili looked over to his uncle, bristling and thrumming with the excitement of having Kili like that, holding his breath waiting for the approving nod. “Fuck him long and hard.” Fili was moving back into position, pushing Kili’s knees up to his chest when he heard the add on, “Do _not_ come until you have my permission.” 

Kili whimpered a bit from where he was, never having any sort of semblance of control over that, when pleasure beckoned, he always, _always_ gave in. 

When Fili pushed inside his brother there was a rush of breath and heat and Fili had to still himself when sheathed to make sure he’d keep long enough for Thorin’s approval. Once the breath had come back to his lungs, he began to set a slow pace, angling himself to rub against that perfect spot inside his brother. Kili was hissing and grabbing beneath him. 

“Faster,” Kili and Thorin commanded almost at the same time, Kili taking over on the orders from there. “Fuck, Fili, faster, harder.” Fili obeyed, his hand coming in to rest by Kili’s head for leverage, leaning in deeply to kiss him as he thrust; the crashing of their lips and teeth and need muffled their communal moans. 

The room echoed with the slick slapping of flesh on flesh as Kili and Fili came together, echoed by the rough palm Thorin supplied himself as he watched. As he tilted back in pleasure and growled out approval for his nephews, he watched possessively. The sight, the smell, the whole sound of it engulfing the room was headier and more intoxicating than the fantasies he had worked himself off to before this gift. 

A strangled moan wrest itself free from the kiss as Kili came hot and untouched over his stomach. Thorin was on it in a second, a deep growl of a complaint from his seat, “I did not give you permission, Kili.” The sight of the come rolling over his skin with Fili’s steady pushes almost made the disobedience worth it. “If you cannot listen better, there will be repercussions.” 

Kili rolled his head to face his uncle, nodding but clearly looking too glassy eyed with pleasure to be understanding much, doubly so when Fili sucked a dark bruise into his neck. “Thorin, can I...?” He trailed off, a grunt of pleasure reverberating up his chest from Kili doing something altogether devilish. 

“You, Fili, may come.” Fili sighed with relief. “Mark him with your come, on his face.” He was almost loath to pull out, but did as he was instructed, his hand running smoothly over himself, smearing the oil and precome over his head, twisting wringing his the pleasure from him. 

Kili shuffled himself closer to his brother kissing both his thighs reverently. It was the kisses that did it, and Fili found himself coming on his brother’s face, across his lips and cheek, getting it in the stubble that his brother called a beard. Kili licked his brother’s taste from his lips, humming.

Thorin grunted, coming across his hand and woolen tunic, licking his lips as his eyes raked over the bodies of his nephews. “This was perhaps one of your more inspired ideas, Kili.” The praise was much welcome, and Kili chuckled through his exhaustion, pulling himself into Fili’s warmth tiredly.  

Fili tried to still the shaking of the aftermath, his breath still working hard to even. He knew once he got his tongue and words straightened, this would be a story to tell himself in the future, it would be sweet to slip over his wicked tongue in the future. Only it would be better than the stories he normally prided himself on, as it was true. 


End file.
